Many Happy Meetings
by The Lady in Blood
Summary: Just an ordinary day for Dr. John Watson in 221b. Mrs. Hudson making tea. Sherlock going to see his brother Mycroft. Until Sam and Dean Winchester burst through the door attacking Sherlock. Then when they all get settled down a Blue Police Box appears with a man coming out of it claiming to be The Doctor.


Many Happy Meetings

Dr. John Watson was sitting in his chair writing on his blog while Mrs. Hudson was making him tea in 221b Baker Street. When Sherlock Holmes finally walks into to the room, after being in HIS for days end working on an experiment.

"I'm going out." Sherlock says as he throws on his coat pulling the collar up. "What for? You just came out of your room after three days!" exclaims John. "Was it really three days? It felt like more like three hours." Says Sherlock giving Mrs. Hudson a wink. She smiled at him and carried on.

"Are you going to see Molly Hooper?" John asked grinning at Sherlock. "No, of course not! Mycroft texted me, he must be at the dentist." Sherlock said appalled yet looking nervous at the same time.

All of a sudden they hear someone coming up the stairs. "Two men," Sherlock starts to deduce them, "carrying a load of some kind, heavy guns maybe. One is short and one is tall. And they're very angry or looking for something it seems. And one…two…three…" As soon as Sherlock stops counting two men break down the light blue door and Mrs. Hudson screams.

They were exactly how Sherlock described them without even looking. The short one was in front of the tall one; both had brown hair. The short man had short hair and looked prepared and ready to kill, carrying a shotgun in his hands. He had scars and looked like he'd been damaged in a terrible war, John knew that look being a solider as well as a doctor.

The tall man's hair was long and flowing, John thought of him as a moose. He looked more concerned or tired, like a lost puppy and was carrying a weird looking demonic knife. But he too had a face of past war and more to come.

It all happened in a blink of an eye. The tall and short dark men bursting through the door, Mrs. Hudson screaming dropping the tea, and the short man splashing Sherlock with a clear looking liquid coming out of a flask. Sherlock's skin began to bubble like he was sprayed by acid. He was laying on the floor rolling around on the floor making a hissing like sound, holding his face and for a moment, just for a split second John thought that he could see black in his eye.

"Get back!" the short one shoved John away from Sherlock. They put Sherlock in hand cuffs that looked like they had some kind of star symbol on them. "What is going on?!" John demanded. "Hi, sorry to burst in like this but I am Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean Winchester and your friend is possessed by a demon." Explained the tall one. "Sherlock is what?" Screamed Mrs. Hudson almost fainting holding on to the edge of the table just catching herself. "Get out of our flat right now and for god sake let Sherlock free!" shouted John.

Dean had the knife now and was slowly raising it to Sherlock heart. "NO, STOP!" John roared as Sam was holding him back. Mrs. Hudson gave up and fainted into the kitchen table chair.

"Dean, stop." Sam said calmer than he should have. Almost like he's been throw this several times before. "Sam, we talked about this he is a demon so we kill him." replied Dean sounding very annoyed. "HE'S not a demon this man is being possessed by one and it looks like these people", he said looking at John and Mrs. Hudson who was looking very upset but awake, "really care about him so can't we compromise, do an exorcism?" Sam asked Dean trying to whisper.

"Fine, but just this once. I can't let another one of these bastards slip away!" Dean agreed, angrily, as he backed away from Sherlock. Sam stepped in front of Sherlock when as Sherlock's eyes went a cold dark black.

Then he started to speak. But it wasn't his voice. No, it sounded like him but the way the demon spoke it was as if it were about to strip Sam of his soul and eat him, sweet and innocent like a conman, dark and evil like a fairy tale villain. "Oh, dear old Sammy the lost boy, the freak, the boy who rose Lucifer to power! What could you possibly want from me?" the demon taunted grinning.

Sam looked at the demon then started shouting at the thing, soft at first then louder and louder with every phrase. It sounded like Latin. Was a demon really possessing Sherlock? Was this strange dark man really doing what he said he was and what it looks like? Was he really preforming an exorcism? John thought for a moment. Then something crazy happened. Sherlock started to struggle trying to get out of his shackles. Twitching, Sherlock started twitching and throwing is head around violently like he was trying to hold something back. Then just like that Sam was over and Sherlock gave in threw his head back and loud but silent sad black electrical smoke came crawling out of his mouth and into the vent right next to Sherlock's chair.

Sam bolted down to Sherlock to release his shackles. He was fumbling with the key when Sherlock whispered in his ear "Thank you." And those to words only with no emotion, two words John thought he had never heard him say and never thought he would hear Sherlock say them with no emotion but really meant it at the same time. Sam put the cuffs and key in his pocket nodding at Sherlock and helping him up.

"You knew it was in you?!" asked John angrily looking at Sherlock appalled as he picked up Mrs. Hudson to see if she was all right. "Yes, of course I knew, but it's not like I could control it, John! I was trapped inside my on head the whole time I could see and hear everything it was doing, but I couldn't do anything! It was really a pain, but I don't understand why you complain so much about, I thought I was a delight! After the first day I got bored and started to play deduce with myself!" joked Sherlock, "Are you sure you're all right, Mrs. Hudson." Asked Sherlock looking concerned. "Yes, I'm fine just tired, I'm just going to my room to rest." She said sweetly walking away lazily toward her room. She'll ask questions later.

"How many days was it in you?" asked Dean. "Three days and Five hours exactly." Replied Sherlock looking proud of himself. 'And do you know what it wanted, what its motive was?' it was Sam this time. "It was researching me, trying to pass as me I guess." Said Sherlock shrugging his shoulders like he didn't think it cared that much. "Could either of you", Sam said after thinking, "think of a reason why…

But they were interrupted by a loud smooth noise coming from the kitchen. They raced to the kitchen were right there by the table was where the noise was coming from. They looked astonished as the deep blue police box was flashing in and out of sight. Then finally it was solid. Sam and Dean looked at each other then looked back not wanting to believe it. First a demon in Sherlock and now a large blue police box just appeared in his kitchen. John didn't know what to believe anymore.

Then a British, young, blonde haired girl came out of the thing. "Doctor!" she cried looking around and at them, "I don't think this is Paris, France 1878!" she said annoyed. As she stepped away from it, Sherlock facing the back of her, a tall skinny young man came out shutting the door behind him.

He had brown sticky up hair and was wearing red converse with a blue suite red tie and a brown trench coat. The skinny man was looking all around, not noticing the people already in 221b, he stuck his tongue up to the roof of his mouth as he looked.

"No, I suppose it's not. But who are they?" he said looking to the blonde pointing at Sherlock and the others, who still hadn't said anything. Then he finally looked at them and said cheerfully, "Hello, I'm The Doctor!"


End file.
